The Way You Make Me Feel
by AussieGleekFreak91
Summary: How the French Renaissance got our favourite couple together.


**The Way You Make Me Feel**

"Malfoy, you need to loosen up." Blaise Zabini said as he walked into Draco Malfoy's office. The Malfoy heir had taken up a job at the ministry, surprisingly he was an Auror. "Ever since the break up with Astoria you've hidden out in this grungy office. You're starting to act like the Granger from our Hogwarts days."

Draco looked up from the pile of paperwork that had been set before him only several hours ago. He sighed in frustration. Hopefully his long time friend would understand his pain and just bugger off. Ten minutes of agonising over paperwork, he looked up again only to be greeted by the probing obsidian eyes that belonged to Blaise Zabini.

"Really, Draco." Blaise scoffed. "Even Hermione, ever the elf rights fighter that she is, even gets out more than you do. Must she best you at everything?"

Draco knew the strategy, Zabini would goad him for a reaction, then he would respond with a snarky remark, Zabini would then challenge him, and he in turn would take the challenge. This would not end well for him, Draco realised with a shred of despair.

"Ok, Blaise. Where are you taking me this time?" Draco said defeated. He saw no point in going along with his friend's game. "This happens almost every week, almost every time I bend to your will. When will you understand that I do this just so you can stop matchmaking me with other witches and muggles."

Blaise's eyes shot open with mirth and shock. He didn't expect his old school friend to give in so easy. After all, if Malfoy was anything, he was a sneaky conniving Slytherin; who would, given his choice, have his way whatever the cost. Attempting a nonchalant approach Blaise replied curtly, "A Muggle Masquerade Ball in London." He said leaving out the part that his current flavour of the week, Ginny Weasley and her friend Hermione Granger, would be there as well. "The theme is Parisian Renaissance. I'll floo over to the Manor at 7:40 tonight."

Meanwhile on the other side of the ministry, Hermione Jean Granger had just received an owl from her best friend Ginny Weasley. It was a missive saying that she should be dressed and ready at the Burrow by 7:30 tonight. The note also said that the dress would be ready and waiting for her on her bed when she got home. Hermione's brow creased wondering what brought the sudden need to dress up. She shook the odd feeling off and began to write up the bill for rightful treatment of House elves.

At five thirty that same day, unbeknownst to the other; both Draco and Hermione rose from their seats and exited their offices only to go home and dress for the night ahead. Within seconds Hermione found herself standing before a grandiose ball gown that sat on her very mussed up bed. Sighing, she began the tedious task of getting dressed up. Heaving up the French ball gown she frowned, she wouldn't be able to breathe with the restriction of the corset bodice.

Meanwhile in his Manor at Wiltshire, Draco sat swirling a cup of branding whilst staring at the outfit his mother had put out for him. A forest green pair of slacks, silver tie, grey dress shirt, black coat and tails along with a top hat which he plainly refused to wear. His blonde hair was combed neatly into a side part and a defeated expression written on is features. Muggle masquerade ball, indeed. He would have to kill Blaise later. He heard a sharp pop as he felt the wards shift to accommodate another person. Looking up, he realised it was half past seven and he still hadn't dressed. Quickly throwing on the outfit, he admired his reflection in the mirror. Nodding in silent self-approval, he swept out of the room to greet Blaise. The two boys flooed to Diagon Alley and proceeded into the Muggle world from there.

The Weasley's floo activated just as Ron and Harry sat down for a game of Wizard's chess. Startled by the sudden sound they turned to the fireplace only to be greeted by an elegant and decadently dressed Hermione. Stepping out of the fireplace, Hermione lifted her hefty skirts and smiled softly at the boys. The soft click of her severely high heels echoed through the living room. Removing the offending black and silver mask that covered the face, the boys' faces lit up with happiness. At that moment Ginny decided to make her presence known.

"Well, Hermione." Ginny said suggestively. "Aren't we quite the looker? Boys, we'll be off. Don't wait up for us!" She smirked as the boys rolled their eyes.

Ginny's rich burgundy taffeta gown fell about her body in a most flattering way. The skirts which were made of gold brocade, burgundy taffeta and gorgeous burgundy trimmings caught the light and seemed to make her seem almost regal. The square necked bodice, which accentuated Ginny's wonderful hourglass figure laced up at the back, was an amazing mix of cream silk fabric and is accented with gold and burgundy hand sewn trim. The long and elegant sleeves again were the same burgundy taffeta, only this time the inner lining was cream satin and pearl scents.

Seconds later both Hermione and Ginny found themselves in a deserted alleyway somewhere in Muggle London. Rummaging through her bag, Ginny produced 2 finely printed invitations. Hermione raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"You never actually told me where we are going." Hermione said as she waited for Ginny to hand her an invite. "I'm going in blind faith, hoping I might know people at this… shindig we are going to." She took note of the look in her friend's eyes and realised that this might not have been her best decision. "Oh Merlin." She whispered. Her response was a hearty laugh as Ginny grabbed her hand.

Trailing along like an obedient puppy, Draco Lucius Malfoy was quite aware that there was no way in hell that there was going to be any woman, muggle or witch, at this party that would manage to pique his interest. As they passed an abandoned alleyway he caught sight of a blur of black, silver, gold and burgundy. His eyes must have been deceiving him, for he swore he just saw a tamed mane of strikingly familiar hair.

"Invitation please." The burly bouncer said to the two elegant women. Two invites were procured and inspected before the rope hindering them from the party clicked open. The women entered the dimly lit ballroom, scouting for a potential dance partner.

Draco and Blaise, upon entering happened upon the bar and were now ordering brandies. Turning around, Draco caught another glance of that maddeningly familiar mane if hair. The waves gently cascaded down her simple and decadent gown, the brown curls contrasting beautifully with her pale complexion and dark gown. _Bloody hell, almighty_. Draco thought to himself as he saw her lift the front of her dress to reveal creamy and toned calves._ She's fucking gorgeous._

The dress, he mused to himself, was nothing short of magnificent. Made of a mixture of silk, satin, lace, taffeta and chiffon. The skirts which were made of black satin, cream silk, and a touch of elegant black lace. Each time she made a graceful turn, the men turned to gaze at the beauty emanating off of her. The square necked bodice, which accentuated the mysterious woman's wonderful hourglass figure laced up at both the front and back, was an amazing mix of cream silk fabric lining the sides of a black chiffon corset. The long and elegant sleeves, which ended in drapes of satin and taffeta, again were the same flowery black lace.

Blaise's gaze followed that of his friend's; he smirked knowing exactly who was behind that mask. Nudging Draco forward he whispered, "Someone caught your fancy then mate?" he only received a nod in response to which he replied with a swift "Then go get her, man."

Striding forward with a purpose filled gait he reached the mystery woman. "Bon soir, Mademoiselle." He greeted in smooth French, not missing a beat. "Comment tu t'appelles?"

The woman simply stared dumbly before opening her bow shaped mouth, "Draco, I would not have thought you'd be at a muggle ball. You still surprise me." With a half smile she turned on her heel and was engulfed by the darkness. The blonde man was left stunned in the middle of the floor, his jaw hanging limply. _Who in Merlin's saggiest Y-fronts would know him here?_ He asked himself.

Re-entering the dance floor just as a muggle track came on; Draco spotted the brunette beauty and sidestepped the gentleman who was standing between him and his lady love. Tapping her on the shoulder he waited patiently as he ran through all the muggle born witches he knew.

"But it can't be." He whispered underneath his breath but a looked of realisation passed over his features at her questioning brown eyes landed on his inquiring blue orbs. "Hermione?"

Her nod was barely perceptible, yet he caught the slight jerk. His tie suddenly felt tight around his neck and his pants felt entirely to constricting for his aching erection. _How could know-it-all Granger get this reaction out of me?_ He asked himself; thanking Merlin that she could not see his uncomfortable stance.

Pulling her into a tight vice like embrace, he began to dance with her. Looking down on her tamed curls he smiled, grabbing a whiff of strawberries and vanilla. Pulling her closer, he was unaware she could feel his arousal. Only did he realise this fact when her hand snaked between them and making his zip and belt buckle disappeared. His breath hissed through his teeth as she looked up innocently. He swooped down and captured her lips as they moved backward to an abandoned corridor.

"You are so fucking gorgeous" he said in between heated kisses. "How have I lived without you, witch?"

She groaned her response as his lips descended upon her neck. Seconds later they found themselves in Draco's Malfoy Manor quarters. She pushed him down softly on the bed and began untying her dress. As if teasing, she went slower knowing that Draco was just waiting until she was in her underclothes.

As soon as the dress pooled at her feet she heard an appreciative groan coming from the bed and knew Draco liked what he saw. Flicking her hand in his direction she vanished his clothes and heard a strangled gasp. She turned to see Draco's erect member standing at attention. She bent over and blew on the mushroom-like head and heard Draco suck in an unsteady breath. Working her way up, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips before sinking down on his turgid tumescence.

The both groaned in rapture. She flexed her muscles around his thickness and moaned in appreciation of the feeling. Placing his hands on her hips she urged him to set the pace for her. Soon loud and lusty moans of pleasure filled the musty air of Draco's bedroom.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione!" he moaned as he began to feel the familiar clenching of her walls and tightening of his muscles. "Come for me, love!" Spurring her on he reached between then and took hold of the sensitive nub of nerves and began pinching and rubbing it in time with their already erratic movements.

Moments later, he watched as she unravelled above him, throwing her head back in complete abandon. Seeing her show of emotion was the last thing that undid his resolve. His thick load spurted in her multiple times. He had felt no other pleasure like this, he realised as she milked him of his seed.

"Fuck." He said as she collapsed on him, still holding his recovering penis in her tight walls. Just thinking of that made it perk up and get ready for the next round. Hermione wiggled about feeling the change and began to tease his balls. This sent shivers up his spine, he roughly flipped them over and began pounding her for all her worth.

"Fuck, Draco! Harder! Faster!" she demanded and he simply responded by putting actions to her demands. This time they came together and fell from their rapturous heights into a deep slumber in each other's arms.

The last words that were shared between the happily spent couple were words of love.

"Draco?" she asked as they came down from their high

"Yes, love?" he asked pulling her to him and wrapping a protective around her abdomen.

"When did I become your love?" She said it as a statement, feeling as if she knew the answer already but yet he felt he needed to respond.

"Fourth year, sleep now. We'll talk later." He admonished her lightly.

"I love you, Draco. Since then as well." She confirmed

"I love you to, Hermione' he said as he pulled her closer yet again as their breaths evened out together.


End file.
